Tajemnicza Spółka na tropie
by VerMa
Summary: Kudłaty i Scooby urządzają imprezę dla kumpli, ale jak zwykle pojawiają się kłopoty... Historia oparta na serialu "Kudłaty i Scooby Doo na tropie". Proszę o recenzje. Prawa autorskie do postaci: Warner Bros.
1. Goście

– Pomóż mi, Scooby! – Kudłaty desperacko upychał w szafie wszystkie swoje ubrania. – O szóstej przyjdą Fred i dziewczyny, a my jeszcze musimy przygotować coś do jedzenia!

– Pizzę z tuńczykiem dła Fłeda, sałatkę owocową dła Daphne, łapiekankę z łarzyw dła Vełmy i łużo kanapek dła nas – wyliczył Scooby, oblizując się na samą myśl o tylu smakołykach i pomagając swemu panu zamknąć drzwi od szafy na klucz.

– Właśnie. A poza tym chipsy, frytki, cola, sok, herbata, kawa i na deser wielkie lody waniliowo-czekoladowe dla wszystkich – dodał Kudłaty.

Ponieważ wujek Albert już od dłuższego czasu nie zlecał żadnych misji, Kudłaty i Scooby postanowili urządzić parapetówę dla trojga swoich najbliższych przyjaciół. Gruntowne sprzątanie całego domu zlecili Robikowi, a sami zajęli się porządkowaniem rzeczy Kudłatego, walających się niemal po całej rezydencji. Zajęło im to ponad trzy godziny, ale nie mogli pozwolić, żeby dziewczyny przypadkiem natknęły się na przykład na porzuconą w holu bieliznę. Teraz zostały im niecałe dwie godziny na przyrządzenie kolacji dla kumpli. Uwinęli się z tym jednak wyjątkowo szybko dzięki chrupce super prędkości, zjedzonej przez Scooby'ego.

Punktualnie o szóstej rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

– To pewnie nasi przyjaciele! – ucieszył się Kudłaty.

– Ja otworzę, paniczu – Robik sięgnął do klamki. – Witaj, nieznajomy – powiedział na widok wysokiego, muskularnego blondyna.

– Yyyy... Czy tu mieszkają Kudłaty i Scooby? – spytał niepewnie młody mężczyzna.

– Fłed! – Scooby zwalił przybysza z nóg i zaczął intensywnie lizać go po twarzy.

– Scooby, daj spokój – polecił Kudłaty. – Dobrze cię widzieć, stary – powiedział, stawiając Freda na nogi i poklepując go po plecach. – Chcę ci kogoś przedstawić – dodał, wskazując na Robika. – To jest Robik, nasz lokaj, pierwszy wynalazek wujaszka Alberta. Robik, poznaj naszego najlepszego kumpla, Freda Jonesa.

– Bardzo mi miło, panie Jones – Robik wyciągnął do Freda coś w rodzaju ręki.

– Eeee... Mnie też – Fred uścisnął "dłoń" robota.

– Chodź, Fred, napij się czegoś – Kudłaty poprowadził gościa do salonu.

Kwadrans później cała procedura powtórzyła się z udziałem Daphne. No, dobra, PRAWIE cała. Kudłaty i Fred w ostatniej chwili powstrzymali Scooby'ego przed wskoczeniem dziewczynie na ramiona.

– A gdzie Velma? – spytała Daphne, rozglądając się po salonie.

– Jeszcze nie przyszła – wyjaśnił Kudłaty. – Mówiła mi przedwczoraj przez telefon, że może się trochę spóźnić, bo ma dużo pracy. Rozgośćcie się, kochani.


	2. Ojoj

Kudłaty już od piętnastu minut krążył między salonem, gdzie siedzieli Scooby, Fred i Daphne, a werandą, z której wypatrywał przybycia Velmy.

– Coś musiało jej się stać – oznajmił nerwowo, po raz n-ty wchodząc do salonu. – Kiedy mówiła, że trochę się spóźni, myślałem, że to będzie najwyżej piętnaście minut, a nie czterdzieści pięć!

– O ile zwykle uważam cię za panikarza, o tyle tym razem całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam. To do niej zupełnie niepodobne – zauważyła Daphne.

– Może po prostu była tak zajęta, że zapomniała o imprezie? – podsunął Fred.

– Miejmy nadzieję, że tylko dlatego jeszcze się nie zjawiła – odparł ponuro Kudłaty. – Jak ją znam, to równie dobrze mogła zapomnieć o jedzeniu i zemdleć z głodu.

– Nawet tak nie mów! – zdenerwowała się Daphne.

– Uspokójcie się oboje – Fred instynktownie wszedł w rolę szefa. – Trzeba do niej pojechać i sprawdzić, co się stało.

– Racja. Chodźcie za mną – Kudłaty wziął ze stolika kluczyki od samochodu i poprowadził przyjaciół do garażu.

– Nasz Wehikuł! – ucieszył się Fred. – Myślałem, że oddaliście go na złom!

– Nie – Scooby pokręcił głową. – Tylko tłochę go ułepszyłiśmy.

– Wskakujcie – powiedział Kudłaty, otwierając drzwiczki. – Aha, Fred, nie gniewaj się, ale tym razem to ja poprowadzę.

– Nie ma sprawy.

– Ruszaj wreszcie! – zażądała zniecierpliwiona Daphne.

Pięć minut później Fred pukał już do drzwi mieszkania Velmy.

– Velmo! Velmo, jesteś tam? Velmo! – wołał.

– Zaczynam się bać, że wykrakałem – powiedział zdenerwowany Kudłaty.

Daphne obróciła klamkę i bez problemu otworzyła drzwi.

– Velmo! Gdzie jesteś? Odezwij się! – zawołała, wchodząc do przedpokoju.

Nikt się nie odezwał.

– Dziwne – Fred zmarszczył brwi. – To do niej niepodobne, żeby wyjść i nie zamknąć drzwi.

– Może poszła wynieść śmieci albo śpi? – zasugerował Kudłaty.

W kuchni przyjaciele znaleźli kubeł pełen śmieci i mnóstwo nieumytych naczyń w zlewie. W sypialni natomiast zastali kompletne pobojowisko. Przewrócony stolik, stłuczona nocna lampka, rozrzucone książki, ubrania i kosmetyki...

– O, mamciu... Co tu się stało? – przerażona Daphne zakryła usta dłońmi.

– To śłady wałki – orzekł Scooby.

– Walki? – powtórzył Fred. Scooby kiwnął głową.

W tym momencie zadzwoniła komórka Kudłatego.

– Halo? – rzucił niecierpliwie Kudłaty. – Nie teraz, Robik... Że co? Zaczekaj – przełączył na głośnik. – W porządku, możesz mówić.

– Właśnie otrzymałem pilną wiadomość od wuja Alberta – oznajmił Robik. – Wuj mówi, że docent Phibes kazał pewnej młodej, genialnej badaczce rozpracować tajną nanoformułę, żeby mógł przejąć władzę nad światem. Wskazówki dojazdu do kryjówki docenta Phibesa prześlę do autopilota w Wehikule Tajemnic.

– Rozumiem – odparł Kudłaty. – Czy wujek Albert powiedział coś jeszcze?

– Nie. To wszystko, paniczu Kudłaty.

– Dobrze. Dziękuję ci – po tych słowach Kudłaty rozłączył się.

– Podsumujmy: zbir próbujący przejąć władzę nad światem, tajna nanoformuła, genialna dziewczyna... – wyliczał Fred.

– A poza tym niezamknięte drzwi od mieszkania Velmy, bałagan w kuchni i ślady walki w sypialni – dodała Daphne. – To może oznaczać tylko jedno. Ten łotr porwał Velmę!

Na chwilę zapadła kompletna cisza.

– Ojoj... - powiedział w końcu Scooby.


	3. Tajemnicza Spółka rusza na pomoc

– Robi wrażenie – przyznał Fred, gdy Wehikuł Tajemnic zatrzymał się przed bazą Phibesa.

Był to wysoki, ciemny budynek o nielicznych, małych oknach, a za to z wielkim znakiem rozpoznawczym super zbira.

– Jak wejdziemy do środka, skoro drzwi pilnuje dwóch facetów? – spytała Daphne.

– To agenci Phibesa – wyjaśnił jej Kudłaty. – Na szczęście nie są zbyt inteligentni. Mam plan. Słuchajcie, zrobimy tak...

Po chwili agenci docenta Phibesa zobaczyli troje młodych ludzi w błękitnych kombinezonach i białych rękawiczkach oraz dużego, brązowego psa.

– Stać! – rozkazał jeden z agentów. – Coście za jedni?

– Firma "Hamelin", do usług – odparł blondwłosy młodzieniec.

– Dostaliśmy anonimowe zgłoszenie, że w tym budynku zalęgły się szczury – dodała rudowłosa dziewczyna. – Możemy to sprawdzić?

Agenci spojrzeli po sobie, wzruszyli ramionami i bez słowa przepuścili "szczurołapów".

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się udało – szepnęła zdumiona Daphne, gdy tylko przyjaciele znaleźli się w środku.

– Mówiłem ci, że to głąby – odszepnął Kudłaty.

– Dobra, ludzie, bierzemy się do roboty. Szukaj szczurów, piesku – powiedział głośno Fred, a ciszej dodał: – Znajdź trop Velmy.

– Łobi się – Scooby kiwnął łbem.

Szukanie tropu trwało dość długo. Głównie dlatego, że agenci akurat mieli przerwę na kolację. Scooby'ego co chwilę dekoncentrowała woń kanapek.

– Scooby, skup się na swojej robocie – błagał szeptem Kudłaty.

W pewnej chwili Scooby zatrzymał się przy dużych, metalowych drzwiach.

– Już wkrótce złamię twój opór – dał się słyszeć lodowaty głos o niemieckim akcencie. – Rozpracujesz dla mnie nanoformułę Herr docenta Alberta Kudłoforda, a wtedy opanuję świat.

– Nigdy! – krzyknął inny głos, dobrze znany czwórce przyjaciół. Głos Velmy. – Nie zmusi mnie pan, żebym dla pana pracowała, panie Phibes!

– To się okaże – wycedził mściwie Phibes. – Wrócę tu za godzinę – dodał, podchodząc do drzwi. Scooby i paczka szybko wycofali się w kącik. – Jeśli do tego czasu nie zrobisz nic, unicestwię wszystkich twoich przyjaciół. Zaczynając od hipisa und jego pieska.

To powiedziawszy, Phibes wyszedł. Jeden z jego agentów natychmiast stanął na warcie.

– Dobra, kochani, oto mój plan – szepnął Fred. – Daphne i ja odciągniemy tego palanta, a w tym czasie wy dwaj uwolnicie Velmę.

– Ale jak mamy to zrobić? – spytał Kudłaty. – Przecież najlepiej znamy się na panikowaniu i wianiu, gdzie pieprz rośnie.

– Wspominałeś kiedyś o jakichś super Scooby-chrupkach – przypomniał mu Fred. – Zrób z nich dobry użytek, a na pewno dacie sobie radę.

– Powodzenia – uśmiechnęła się Daphne, po czym wraz z Fredem wyszła z ukrycia.

– Przepraszam pana – odezwał się Fred do agenta – gdzie tu jest piwnica?

– Piwnica? – zdumiał się tamten.

– Przeprowadzamy deratyzację budynku – powiedziała Daphne słodziutkim głosem. – Musimy sprawdzić, czy w piwnicy nie ma szczurzych nor. Zaprowadzi nas pan?

– O... eeee... jasne. Proszę tędy.

– Dobra, Scooby, teraz mamy szansę – szepnął Kudłaty. – Ja otworzę drzwi i stanę na czatach, a ty idź po Velmę.

– A co łędzie, jeśłi ktoś nas łobaczy?

– CIEBIE nikt nie zobaczy, jeśli zjesz super chrupkę niewidzialności – chłopak wyjął z kieszeni charakterystyczne ciasteczko w kształcie kości i podał je psu. – Masz, wcinaj.

Kilka sekund później Scooby zniknął.

– Łestem gotowy – oznajmił.

– No to, kurczę, do roboty – Kudłaty otworzył metalowe drzwi. – Powodzenia, piesku – dodał cicho.

Niewidzialny Scooby uważnie rozejrzał się po laboratorium, do którego wpuścił go Kudłaty. Dwa duże stoły zastawione były mnóstwem probówek, kolb, menzurek i innych sprzętów. Przy trzecim, mniejszym, siedziała Velma, przywiązana do obrotowego krzesła na kółkach. Łokciami opierała się o blat, palce miała wplecione w potargane włosy i cała trzęsła się od płaczu. Przybliżywszy się, pies usłyszał jej szept:

– Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?

– Łutaj, Vełmo – powiedział.

Velma wyprostowała się i otarła oczy rękawem.

– Gdzie? – spytała, wodząc wzrokiem po całym pomieszczeniu. – Nie widzę cię.

– Łestem ły tobie.

– Och, już rozumiem... Pewnie mam halucynacje – westchnęła ona.

Scooby'emu nie pozostało nic innego, jak zabrać się za przegryzanie liny, przytrzymującej dziewczynę na krześle. Nie trwało to długo.

– Kto tu jest? – oswobodzona Velma wstała i rozejrzała się dokoła.

– Pst... Velmo... – Kudłaty wetknął głowę przez drzwi. – Velmo, chodź tu szybko. Trzeba uciekać.

– Kudłaty! To ty mnie rozwiązałeś?

– Nie. To Scooby.

– Co ty opowiadasz? Przecież Scooby'ego tu nie ma.

– Nie widzisz go, bo zjadł super chrupkę i stał się niewidzialny.

– Łaśnie! – odezwał się Scooby.

– Pospieszcie się oboje – niecierpliwił się Kudłaty. – Musimy jeszcze znaleźć Freda i Daphne.

– Czy ich też dorwał ten łotr? – Velma wyszła na korytarz i serdecznie uściskała Kudłatego.

– Nie. Oni tylko odwrócili uwagę agenta, który miał pilnować drzwi. Zaczekajcie tu na mnie. Zaraz ich sprowadzę – Kudłaty ukrył ją w ciemnym kącie, uważnie rozejrzał się w obie strony i poszedł w tę, w którą wcześniej Fred i Daphne odciągnęli agenta.


	4. Nieoczekiwana zmiana ról

Velma usiadła na podłodze i oparła głowę o ścianę. Po niedługim czasie Scooby z przytłumionym beknięciem zmaterializował się tuż obok niej. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do psa i podrapała go za uchem.

– Dzięki za ratunek, Scooby – powiedziała, wtulając nos w jego kark.

– Nie ma ła co, Vełmo.

– RATUNKU!

– POMOCY!

– SCOOBY, GDZIE JESTEŚ? – rozległy się nagle czyjeś wrzaski.

– To głosy Daphne i chłopaków – stwierdziła Velma, wstając z podłogi. – Mają kłopoty.

– I co tełaz złobimy?

– Kudłaty pewnie dałby ci super Scooby-chrupkę, ale ja nie mam ani jednej. Phibes dał mi do przebadania same okruszki. Musimy uratować naszych przyjaciół starą metodą – to powiedziawszy, Velma zniknęła w laboratorium. Po chwili dał się słyszeć wybuch, a Velma wyszła z powrotem na korytarz. – Teraz zaprowadź mnie do Phibesa.

– Co łakiego?

– Na pewno jest tam, gdzie Daphne i chłopcy. Poza tym, mam plan. Zaufaj mi.

– Łobrze – prawdę mówiąc, Scooby nie miał innego wyboru.

Oboje cichutko przekradli się korytarzem do innych dużych, metalowych drzwi.

– W porządku, piesku. Oto mój plan... – Velma nachyliła się i przez dłuższą chwilę szeptała coś Scooby'emu do ucha. – No, to idę. Powodzenia, Scooby.

– Ławzajem, Vełmo – pies polizał policzek dziewczyny i ukrył się w kącie.

Velma wzięła głęboki wdech i zapukała do metalowych drzwi najmocniej, jak mogła.

– Panie Phibes! – zawołała niecierpliwie. – Panie Phibes! Musimy porozmawiać!

Po drugiej stronie drzwi docent Phibes nielicho się zdziwił, słysząc głos młodej badaczki, którą kazał przywiązać do krzesła i zamknąć w laboratorium. Okoliczność ta zaintrygowała go do tego stopnia, że zostawił swoich jeńców, uwięzionych w klatce wiszącej nad olbrzymim akwarium z dwoma rekinami, i osobiście otworzył drzwi.

– O co chodzi, Fräulein Dinkley? Skąd się tu wzięłaś? – spytał, nie kryjąc rozdrażnienia. – Przecież kazałem cię związać, czyż nie?

– Uwolnienie się od tej liny było dla mnie kwestią czasu – wyjaśniła lodowato Velma. – Muszę z panem poważnie porozmawiać.

– Nie teraz, jestem zajęty – warknął Phibes. – Wracaj do pracy.

– Właśnie o tym chciałam z panem mówić. Skoro już zmusza mnie pan, żebym dla pana pracowała, to niech mi pan da porządny sprzęt, bo ten stary szmelc właśnie eksplodował.

– Niemożliwe – orzekł super zbir. – Moi technicy tydzień temu zrobili generalny remont.

– W takim razie niech pan pójdzie ze mną i zobaczy to na własne oczy.

– Dobrze. Ale ostrzegam, że jeżeli to tylko głupi kawał, twoi przyjaciele zostaną przekąską dla Reksia und Maksia. A ty razem z nimi – to powiedziawszy, Phibes wyszedł z pomieszczenia i podążył za Velmą do przydzielonego jej laboratorium.

Kudłaty mocno walnął głową w pręty klatki.

– Co ta Velma wyprawia? – jęknął. – Przecież kazałem jej się schować i czekać, aż po nią wrócimy!

– A jak mielibyśmy to zrobić w naszym obecnym położeniu? – spytał cierpko Fred.

– Hej, zobaczcie! – Daphne wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku dość sporego, brązowego, podobnego do psa, kształtu tuż przy ścianie.

– To Scooby! – ucieszył się Fred.

– Scooby, zawiodłem się na tobie! – wybuchnął Kudłaty. – Miałeś pilnować, żeby Velmie nic się nie stało, a tymczasem ona przyszła tutaj i urządziła sobie pogaduchy z Phibesem!

– To łęść jej płanu – wyjaśnił Scooby. – Łuć mi chłupkę na łozum. Uwołnię was.

– Co to znowu za plan?

– Daj spokój, Kudłaty – powiedziała Daphne. – Jeszcze nigdy żaden plan Velmy nie zawiódł. Zrób to, co mówi Scooby.

Kudłaty wzruszył ramionami, wydobył z kieszeni super chrupkę rozumu i rzucił ją psu. Minutę później on, Fred i Daphne byli wolni.

– Dobra robota, piesku – pochwalił Fred.

– Drobiazg – zachichotał Scooby-mądrala. – Chodźcie. Czas zabrać Velmę i uciekać.

Czworo przyjaciół pobiegło korytarzem do drzwi, przy których zaczęła się ich niezbyt udana akcja ratunkowa.

– Teraz, Kudłaty, czas na chrupkę super prędkości – powiedział Scooby. Tym razem Kudłaty wykonał polecenie bez sprzeciwu. – Idę po Velmę. Na jej znak zamkniesz drzwi – po tych słowach szybki jak błyskawica Scooby wbiegł do laboratorium i po chwili wrócił z Velmą.

– Teraz! – zawołała Velma. Kudłaty czym prędzej zamknął drzwi.

– W porządku, skoro już jesteśmy w komplecie, to wynośmy się stąd. To miejsce przyprawia mnie o dreszcze – powiedziała Daphne.

– W takim razie złapmy się wszyscy obroży Scooby'ego – doradził Kudłaty, jedną ręką obejmując Velmę w pasie. – Nie gniewaj się, ale przy hamowaniu trochę zarzuca, a wolałbym cię już nie zgubić – dodał.

– Nie ma sprawy – Velma ze zrozumieniem kiwnęła głową.

– Ruszajmy! – zawołał Fred, jedną ręką przyciskając do siebie Daphne, ciasno oplatającą go ramionami.

Dwie sekundy później cała Tajemnicza Spółka znalazła się przy Wehikule Tajemnic. W tym samym momencie super chrupki przestały działać.

– To co, kochani, dalej macie ochotę wpaść do nas na imprezkę? – spytał Kudłaty, wpuszczając kumpli do auta.


	5. Epilog

Tuż przed północą Kudłaty i Scooby zaprosili przyjaciół na werandę, nie udzielając przy tym żadnych bliższych wyjaśnień.

– Co wy dwaj znowu kombinujecie? – Daphne spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie i potrząsnęła głową.

– To niespodzianka – odrzekł cierpliwie Kudłaty. – Robik, zaczynamy równo o dwunastej. Włącz odliczanie.

– Rozkaz, paniczu Kudłaty – powiedział Robik. – 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Sekundę później na tle ciemnego nieba rozbłysnął szmaragdowy fajerwerk. Tuż po nim – purpurowy. Dalej – błękitny, krwiście czerwony, złotozielony, pomarańczowy... W końcu nie wiadomo było, gdzie patrzeć. Widowisko trwało przez pół godziny.

– To było niesamowite – przyznał Fred, gdy już było po wszystkim.

– Przepiękne – zgodziła się zachwycona Velma.

– Bajeczne – westchnęła rozmarzona Daphne.

– Miło to słyszeć – stwierdził Kudłaty. – Idziemy potańczyć?

– Jasne! – ożywiła się Daphne. – Chodź, Fred – dodała, chwytając Freda za rękę i wciągając go do środka.

– Włącz muzę, piesku – polecił Kudłaty.

– Łobi się! – Scooby pobiegł za Daphne i Fredem. Po chwili dały się słyszeć dźwięki w rytmie starego rocka.

– To co, może do nich dołączymy? – spytała Velma, zauważywszy, że została sam na sam z Kudłatym.

– Za chwilę. Chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą bez świadków.

– Dlatego wspomniałeś o tych tańcach? – domyśliła się Velma. – Żeby mieć pewność, że Daphne sobie pójdzie i zabierze Freda? Jesteś sprytniejszy, niż to zwykle okazujesz. Słucham.

– Długo myślałem o wydarzeniach dzisiejszego wieczoru. Uświadomiłem sobie, że gdyby nie ta impreza i wiadomość od wujka Alberta, pewnie do tej pory nie wiedzielibyśmy, że Phibes kazał cię porwać. Mam okropne wyrzuty sumienia. Powinienem był się domyślić, że pewnego dnia Phibes zechce wykorzystać naszych najbliższych przyjaciół do swoich celów. Zwłaszcza taką genialną osobę, jak ty.

– Przesadzasz...

– Bynajmniej. Tak określił cię wujek Albert, a już on ma swoje źródła. I jeszcze jedno do mnie dotarło. Dopóki Phibes grasuje na wolności, a Scooby i ja wiemy, gdzie cię znaleźć, jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. Agenci Phibesa mogą nas śledzić krok w krok. Nie chciałbym, żeby przez nas znów cię dopadli. Innymi słowy, uważam, że powinnaś się ukryć gdzieś, gdzie nawet my cię nie znajdziemy. Zmień wygląd, wymyśl sobie inne nazwisko i takie tam. Nie zmieniaj tylko numeru telefonu. Kiedy już ostatecznie rozprawimy się z Phibesem, zadzwonię do ciebie. Zgoda?

– Zgoda. To, co mówisz, brzmi bardzo logicznie. I przyznam, że nie mam specjalnej ochoty na ponowne spotkanie z docentem Phibesem. Dzięki za troskę i dobrą radę – to powiedziawszy, Velma wspięła się na palce i ucałowała policzek przyjaciela.

– Nie ma za co – mruknął Kudłaty, czując, że się czerwieni. – To normalne po tylu latach przyjaźni.

– Łudłaty, Vełma, łidziecie do śłodka? – spytał Scooby, wychodząc na taras.

– Bardzo chętnie, trochę zmarzłam – odparła Velma. – A ty, Kudłaty?

– Kurczę, ja też.

Troje przyjaciół weszło do salonu w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak Fred i Daphne, wpatrzeni w siebie nawzajem, zamykają oczy i całują się po raz pierwszy.

– Nareszcie – szepnęła Velma.

– Kurczę, i co ty na to, piesku? – zapytał Kudłaty.

– Scooby-Dooby-Doo!


End file.
